


Gentlest of Hands.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Shido is constantly surprised by Madoka's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Shido/Madoka, hands - Years of hard work have left their mark on Madoka’s hands._

**Title:** Gentlest of Hands.  
**Fandom:** GetBackers.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Shido/Madoka.  
**Summary:** Shido is constantly surprised by Madoka's hands.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Shido/Madoka, hands - Years of hard work have left their mark on Madoka’s hands._

**Gentlest of Hands.**

Shido is constantly surprised by Madoka's hands. He had thought them soft and tender, more fragile than a chick just hatched from its egg. With the way she moved, with the way the world was constantly dark for her, he had thought she would break and he had expected that her white hands were the same.

But the first time he touched her hands, he was surprised – there were callouses there, on her fingertips, similar to Kazuki's. He remembers taking Kazuki's hands once or twice and feeling the hardness right there at the tip of slender fingers, the way thread – cords, in Madoka's case – had roughened them.

But there's also hardness over Madoka's palms, from holding unto Mozart's leash and her cane, and as he touches those he sees Madoka – walking through this world full of dangerous humans who'd be able to hurt her, unable to see them, but stronger and braver than any of them would know.

He sees Madoka in her garden, with his animals, and he sees how they know her, acknowledging her as one of their own. He hears her laugh as she scritches behind their ears, or the way she lifts her hands for the birds to rest. Shido is there when she gifts them with her music, and Shido is there when Madoka turns towards him, her expression soft and sweet, reaching for him with a hand, trusting and braver than he will ever be.

“Welcome back,” Madoka says, her smile bright. Shido smiles for her even though she can't see it, and he bows his head. Sometimes he thinks about how it'll be, touching the skin of her waist, her legs, the underside of her breasts. It's distant and soft, not something urgent, not when Madoka curls close to him and when her scent means home, means haven, means safety and belonging.

Her hand squeezes his fingers constantly enough and her face tilts up to smile at him despite her blank eyes. Shido wonders if she reading his hands too, learning all of the secrets he never told anyone on his hands, the same way he gets to read her life in hers.  



End file.
